Come What May : A MarauderyMoulinRougey fic
by kandykorn1
Summary: As the title says. A blatant rip off of the romantic aspects of Moulin Rouge which should not be read by anyone ever. SB/RL, a WiP of the largest kind.


Title: Come What May : A Maraudery-slightly-Moulin-Rougey fic : Take #1 : There was a boy...  
Author: Ash (aka. Kandykorn, Haikiha, etc)  
Rating: G   
Disclaimers : See this is the problem with 'crossovers' these disclaimers get really fucking long.  
Moulin Rouge belongs to Sire Baz Luhrmann and the people at 20th Century Fox I do believe. Harry  
Potter and all characters thereof belong to J.K. Rowling, and a bunch of other people who I cant be  
arsed to remember.  
In other words they are not mine and it would do me good to remember that.  
Pairing(s) : None in this chapter but later there will be : Sirius/Remus, James/Lily (as much as I can  
stomach anyway), and Severus/Remus...sort of.  
A/N: *excited* I've never had to do one of these before, all my fics have been so short. Well this  
one is short too but it is a series therefore *spank* disclaimer! And btw you probably  
should have watched Moulin Rouge before reading this. It doesnt really matter all that  
much but it really is a fantastic movie and this obviously 'borrows' alot from it.  
The 28 years ago draws from Remus having died in the 5th book, which is what I think is going to  
happen. Of course I may end up wrong then I'll have to scrap the entire thing (or just shuffle it  
around when she finally does kill him) but eh... its her fault for making me wait so damn long.  
And this has not been betaed. And until I get someone offering to do it, it will remain unbetaed.  
Feedback: Comment here of course. Or if this is moved anywhere else haikiha@yahoo.com.  
Archive: If you want it you can have it, just please let me know so I can brag about it.  
Dedication(s): Dee of course who (with me) started this whole fiasco, and Rabby who told me I was  
good therefore releasing the floodgates (ok so the slow trickle) of fics upon you all.  
And now : ON WITH THE SHOW!.  
  
  
Take #1 : There was a boy...  
  
  
This story is about love.  
  
Hogwarts, a school, of witchcraft and wizardry. Ruled over by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. A  
place where children from all over Britannia come to learn magicks. The most beautiful, and  
talented of all these children grew up to be the man I love. Remus Lupin. A werewolf, he was   
hidden in the shadows, shunned by society, for they did not see him as I did.   
  
The man that I love is...dead.  
  
I first came to Hogwarts 28 years ago.  
  
It was 1968, the fall after the summer of love, and I had just arrived at Platform 9 3/4. I was to be  
taking the train to Hogwarts where I would learn about charms, potions, transfiguration, and that  
which I enjoyed above all else, quidditch.  
There was only one problem. I had never done magic before!  
  
Just then a bespecticaled boy with porcupine hair knocked me to the ground.  
  
"Oh, hello there I'm James Potter and I'm..IN GRAVE DANGER!"   
  
The bespecticaled boy with porcupine hair had apparently set off a batch of dung bombs near a  
group of sour faced first years and was now being chased through the platform death threats close  
behind.  
  
"Terribly sorry about this. Don't know what they're so upset about," said the bespecticaled boy with  
porcupine hair, taking my hand and dragging me along with him. "Honestly I think the dung scent is  
an improvement."  
  
We ran unto the train and the bespecticaled boy with porcupine hair pulled me into the nearest  
compartment.  
  
"There, " said the bespe- oh hell James, "Think we've lost 'em."  
  
"Uh, He-Hello," came a voice from behind us. I turned to see two boys, one a rather chubby boy  
with mousy brown hair and the other a boy with eyes the same golden blonde colour as his hair.  
  
A jab in my ribs told me that while I was gawking James had started introducing us.  
  
"Sirius," I said, "Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius, " The golden eyed boy said, " Like the dog star, in Canis Major," he added noting my  
confused look, "I know alot about astronomy."  
  
"Yeah?," I said, "Its a strange name innit? My mum -"  
  
"I like it," he said, then blushed and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Whats yours?," I prompted.  
  
"Remus Lupin, " he said meeting my eyes then shifting his gaze back to his hands.  
  
"I'm Peter," said the chubby boy, "Pettigrew." he added.  
  
"Well, I was beginning to think I was the only person in the wizarding world with a normal sounding  
name." the bespecticalled boy grinned. "Nice to meet you both."  
  
"So gentlemen," he continued as the train whistle blew, "Hows about we go stir up some mischief  
by way of more dung bombs and some Slythies eh?"  
  
"Slythies?" I said.  
  
"Slytherins."  
  
"I don't know James," Remus said cautiously, "That could be dangerous. Anyone who would be an   
obvious Slytherin would be at least a second year and they'd have to know at least some   
curses by then."  
  
"Oh we don't have to worry about that. The key, my friends, is stealth."  
  
"Hold on," I interjected, "I saw how far 'stealth' got you out on the platform, there was probably ten   
people chasing you around."  
  
"Well see that wasn't my fault," he replied indignantly, " Some redhead jabbed me in the bum with'er  
wand and goes 'What do you think you're doing?' all high and mighty like she's the queen of France or  
some nonesense and-"  
  
The train lurched rather violently forward knocking him off balance and into a wall and giving Remus a   
moment to interject.  
  
"But why do you just want to pick on the Slytherins?"  
  
"You'ever met a Slythie before?"  
  
"Well no not a-"  
  
"Nasty lot, all of 'em. And not to be trusted any further than you can toss 'em. It's a prank them before  
they curse you situation."  
  
"And how do you know, Mr. Potter, that you won't end up in Slytherin yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Me? A stinkie Slythie? Are you mad?"  
  
"Well nobody knows before hand where they'll be do they." Peter said, " You could end up anywhere."  
  
Well technically yes, but all my family's been in Gryffindor and thats where I'll be going as well. How   
'bout you lot where's your family been?" he said looking at Remus.  
  
"Well my mum and dad were both Ravenclaws. Don't know any further back on my mum's side and   
my dad's parents both went to Beauxbatons in France."  
  
"You then Peter?"  
  
"Well they were in lots of different houses," he said sheepishly, neglecting to mention there were  
quite a few Slytherins in there.  
  
"Black?"  
  
"My mum was in Gryffindor and my dad was...well is a...muggle."   
  
"Ha! You're joking! Well whadja know, chances are you won't be a Slythie then, only rarely do they  
let halfbloods in, never a muggle born."  
  
"Why's that?" Remus inquired.  
  
"Dunno really, I think it had something to do with Salazar Slytherin, the founder you know. My dad  
said something about him not likin' muggles much. Anyways we ever going to go after those Slythies  
or are you three a bunch of fraidy-"  
  
Right then the compartment door banged open. And as James shreaked a girly squeel, the trolly woman  
laughed and said, "What? Don't like sweets boy?" Dissolving the rest of us into a giggling lump on the  
seats.  
  
"Do you have any chocolate frogs?" I asked.  
  
"Sure do."  
  
"I'll take ten of them."  
  
"Ten? You won't be skinny for long, eating like that." James said grabbing a box of Bertie Botts and  
handing the trolly woman a few knuts.  
  
"Anything for you two?" she said nodding to Remus and Peter.  
  
"No thanks, I've got mine." Remus said holding up a paper bag while Peter got up and picked out a few things  
for himself.  
  
"What's in the bag, Rem?"   
  
"Just a sandwich, some crisps."  
  
"Here have a frog," I said.  
  
"No, thank you, but I-"  
  
"Go on, take it, the offer isn't going to last."   
  
He smiled and took it from my hand. "Thank you."   
  
"Welcome, now hand over those crisps."  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
More A/N : it kinda cuts off abruptly I know...I like ending my chapters that way ^_^  
More coming soon, whether you like it or not. I'm quite saditstic that way. 


End file.
